All Because of Finn
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Piper finds a spider in her room and asks Aerrow to save her. This is only the second chapter, read for further details, hehe. LEMON CONTENT AGAIN! This is on hold while I finish a few requests off.
1. Chapter 1

**A PiperxAerrow one-shot.**

**Warning: LEMON CONTENT! (If you don't know what that means, it means Sexual content for all the new comers )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, they are owned by Cartoon Network or whoever!**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**All because of Finn**

"Waah!" shrieked Piper as she hurtled to the ground as she fell out of a tree and landing on the ground with an 'oof'.

She groaned while lifting her head to get a good look at her surroundings; she was surrounded by trees, shrubbery was all around, her foot was in a small ditch which had a few bugs and such, the sound of birds hit her ears, she was obviously in a forest, anyone could see that, even an idiot like Finn could.

"Aerrow?" she asked aloud while looking around some more, looking for the Sky night that was with her at the time of the attack.

She and Aerrow had gone to sort out a few Talons that were terrorising an unarmed Terra, but the two were ambushed and ended up falling from their Skimmers and falling into this forest.

She sighed and picked herself off the ground and dusting herself off, then looked upward towards the canopy of trees that covered her vision of the bright sky, although a few drizzles of sunlight came through the few holes in the trees, falling on her making her eyes sparkle slightly.

She sighed again and looked around again.

"Hey, where's my Skimmer?" she asked herself as she scratched her head.

Then, as if on cue, her Skimmer came falling to the ground in front of her, her eyes widened in slight surprise, she hadn't expected that.

She took note that the bike seemed to be intact to some degree, nothing seemed to be missing, although it did look a bit scratched up, she didn't care.

She walked to it and picked it up, brushing off the seat and sitting on it.

She looked at her fuel gage and groaned, there wasn't much fuel left and she didn't know where Stork and the Condor were, meaning she could go careening into the wastelands. Man. Wouldn't that be a good idea?

She glared at her heli-scooter and hopped off.

"Stupid Skimmer" she growled before taking the handlebars in her hands and leading it forward, walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

After a little while of searching for a possible way out, she just gave up and stopped her Skimmer, putting it down on the ground carefully and sitting down next to it.

She slumped onto her bike, leaning onto it with her arms above her head and her legs outstretched.

She was worried about Aerrow, but she couldn't seem to find him.

She grimaced at the thought of him possibly dead. No, that could never happen to Aerrow, he was way too strong for that, he wouldn't give up, he would carry on no matter what.

Her mind stopped reeling and thought about his blue furred friend.

"Radarr..." she muttered while wondering if he was okay as well, if the two were injured, then she had to find them, but she didn't know where to look next, they could be many miles off, or they could be stuck up in a tree, or they could have already left the Terra, thinking she got off safely.

"I hope their alright" she said as she stood up again, her back facing a person behind her and his smaller companion.

"You hope who's alright?" asked a voice behind her.

She smiled.

"Aerrow?" she asked as she turned.

"The one and only" he said with a grin and a wink.

She dashed to him, noticing that his Skimmer wasn't with him.

"Where's your Skimmer?" she asked, she shrugged.

"Around here somewhere" he said, he looked at hers. "You found yours?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, but there's not much fuel in mine, and I don't know where the Condor is" she said with a shake of her head. She looked him in the eyes. "I thought you left me"

"Like heck would I leave you down here" he said while looking down at his companion. "Radarr found me wandering the place, he was really worried about you" he said.

"Was he?" she asked and kneeled down to Radarr, "I was worried about you too, Radarr" she said as she kissed his forehead.

Radarr gave a happy shriek and covered his eyes as she stood up.

"Radarr, what's the matter?" asked Aerrow while petting his head.

Radarr scissors his fingers, peeking at the two through them before pulling them away and making kissy faces then covering his eyes again.

Piper chuckled while Aerrow looked at him weirdly.

"I think I know what he means" she said as she moved forward, hugging Aerrow around the neck.

"Oh right, I knew that" he said, she giggled and moved back slightly, not breaking the embrace.

"Yeah, sure you did" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I did" he said, she rolled her eyes but never moved away.

She let go for a moment and grabbed his hands, placing them on her hips before moving forward and kissing him on the lips gently, then pulling away moments later.

"I sorta missed that" he said bashfully.

"Sorta? I've been waiting for one off you all day Mr. we-can-handle-this-no-problem" she said while playing with his hair.

"Whatever, just kiss me again would ya?" he asked as he brought his lips back to hers, kissing her passionately.

Poor Radarr took the talking as a hint to look, right before Aerrow said the last sentence and saw the two kissing once again so he shrieked and covered his eyes again, but this time with his ears AND his hands.

Aerrow's right hand came up from her hip to tangle in her hair and pull her head at a bit of an angle, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid across her lower lip, asking entrance in a gentle manner which she complied to. Her mouth opened, his tongue darted inside, and licking at every crevice he could, trying to cover her mouth in his saliva.

A low moan escaped her throat making Aerrow smirk inwardly.

Aerrow pulled away slowly, giving her a chance to breathe.

"Aerrow..." she groaned out, he grinned and kissed her forehead.

"We have to get going, it'll be dark soon, and we need to find the Condor" he said while letting her go.

Piper looked to Radarr who was still covering his eyes.

"Radarr, you can look now" she said as she gently pried his hands away from his eyes.

He gave a low sigh of relief making her giggle.

"Piper" said Aerrow getting her attention in a snap, "How about we risk flying to find the Condor?" he asked, Piper bit her lip.

"What if we don't make it though, Aerrow?" she asked, he grinned.

"You're just gonna have to trust me, aren't you?" he asked, she thought about it for a moment then sighed, giving up and nodding.

"Alright" she said, Radarr gave a disapproving screech and crossed his arms, refusing to get on.

"Alright Radarr, you can stay here with all the wild creatures here if you want, but me and Piper are getting out of here" said Aerrow as he revved up the engine, Piper jumped on behind him, holding him around the waist.

Radarr didn't seem to care; he kept his pose the same, until he heard a load sort of roar coming from behind him. He turned slowly, looking to find a small red frog, he gave it a curious look, then it roared and Radarr gave a shriek of terror and jumped onto the Skimmer, holding onto Piper.

"I knew you'd see things my way" said Aerrow as he let the bike go forward at a sort of fast pace and then letting the helicopter rotor coming up and out of the back, then he shot out the canopy of trees, leaving a deep hole in the trees.

"Keep your eyes peeled for the Condor" shouted Aerrow over the roar of the engine, Radarr gave a salute and looked around, while Piper just did as she was told.

'_Come on guys, where are you?_' she thought desperately.

Then, as if it her prayers had been answered, a loud horn was blazing from somewhere behind them, making her, Radarr and Aerrow look to the clouds below and watching as a large air ship ascended out of the clouds and right behind them.

Aerrow grinned again and steered them back around towards the Condor.

"I told you so!" he shouted, Piper just laughed happily and kissed his cheek.

Radarr sighed in relief while wiping his forehead of imaginary sweat. He actually thought that they were goners, not that he didn't believe in Aerrow, he truly did, but sometimes that boy can be too reckless, and he sure didn't feel like going down into the wastelands head first, well, not today at least, he normally has Aerrow there to catch him anyway, but today he wouldn't have, and not only would he be gone, so would Piper too.

Radarr held Piper around the middle and nuzzled into her back for some form of comfort.

"You okay back there, Radarr?" she asked suddenly, his head shot up and he shrieked at her. "Good!"

Aerrow steered them into the landing bay, he landed a few feet away from Finn who was there with Junko ready to greet them.

"Hey guys!" shouted a happy wallop as he ran to the, hugging the three tight.

"Junko... can't... breathe..." said Aerrow as he struggled to breathe; his face was a rather blue colour now.

"Oh, sorry" said Junko as he let all three fall to their feet.

"It's ok Junko" said Aerrow as he looked to Finn who was smirking. "What?" he asked, Finn grinned further and walked to him.

"Did you and Piper do anything while you were... absent? You were gone for three hours you know" said Finn, Piper's eyes widened.

"Three hours?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yep, so did ya, buddy?" Aerrow glared at his perverted friend.

"Why would it be any of your concern if I DID do something with Piper?" asked the Sky night.

"It wouldn't be, just wondering if you finally did, you know?" he asked, Aerrow glared.

"Says the one who's still a virgin" said Aerrow with a roll of his eyes.

"What and you're not?" challenged Finn.

"Of course I am, you idiot!" said an irritated Aerrow.

"Why so testy, she refuse you?" asked Finn with a smug grin, Aerrow gave him a deadly glare.

"Shut up, Finn" he said with a humanly growl.

"She did didn't she?" he asked, Aerrow shook his head.

"No, I haven't even thought of asking her something like that yet" he said getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Ooh, so you're planning on asking her tonight, eh buddy?" asked Finn with a wink.

"Ask me what?" asked Piper with a confused and worried look.

"Nothing Piper, just ignore him" said Aerrow as he went to walk past him, but Finn stopped him.

"Why don't you tell her, Aerrow?" asked Finn with a smug grin, he got closer and whispered into his ear; "I bet you can't" he challenged.

"No, I can't, alright, now let me go" said Aerrow as he went to walk past, but Finn got in his way again.

"Chicken" Finn said with a grin.

"Yes I am, now move" said Aerrow, he felt like murdering him at the moment and Finn was pushing him waaaay over the edge.

"Why is he a chicken? And what do you want him to ask me?" asked a confused Piper.

"Right, Piper" said Finn as he walked to her, he put his arm around her shoulders and stood beside her.

"You dare, Finn" growled out Aerrow.

"Oh, I dare" he said with a smug grin. "Piper, now, if Aerrow were to ask you a certain question, what would you say?" her eyes widened.

"What sorta question, and why do I get the feeling that it's you that wants to ask it?" she asked, he grimaced.

"EW, no, like heck would I, I mean, um, if he were to ask you to uh hmhm him" he asked.

"Eh?" she asked, she was totally clueless as to what he was talking about.

"If he asked you to have sex with him, would you?" asked Finn out loud so everyone could hear him, her eyes widened, then they narrowed and she glared at Finn.

"You're calling him a chicken 'cause he won't have sex with me?" she asked in outrage.

"Well, no, he wouldn't ask you, that's why I'm making fun of him" Piper glared then a slap resounded.

"How. Dare. You." she hissed. Finn took a step back as she poked him in the chest with fire in her eyes.

"You are so... stupid! Aerrow respects me you moron, we've only been going out for what a few months? And you're telling him to ask me to have sex with him!? You are sick!" she paused to catch her breath, then continued; "You may rush your relationship, but I highly doubt that he would dishonour me like that!" she shouted before cursing under her breath while walking out.

She could feel tears of frustration building up in the corner of her eyes and she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry, so she left for her room.

* * *

Aerrow glared at Finn.

"She slapped me..." said a shocked Finn.

"You deserved it too" said Aerrow as he walked out towards Piper's room, he always knew she went there to cry.

* * *

"That was mean Finn" said Junko as he walked down the hall towards Bridge with Finn by his side.

"She slapped me! I was the victim here, not her!" said an almost angry Finn.

"Actually, it was Piper and Aerrow, not you, you brought it upon yourself" said Junko as he walked out to greet Stork who was on the steering of the Condor.

"Stupid Piper, stupid Aerrow, and stupid Junko" he muttered as he walked in while holding his still sore cheek.

* * *

Aerrow's shoes clanked on the floor as he walked down the hall, his shoes echoed down the hallway as he walked, then stopped when he did.

He looked to a door which had Piper on the front, he knocked.

"Piper, it's me" said Aerrow; he heard a bit of sniffling and some shuffling of paper and clothes.

"Come in" came the faint reply.

Aerrow opened the door and walked in, then closing it behind him and looked around her room a bit, her crystals were scattered on the floor, well a few were, some paper with blueprints on the floor, her bed was messed up and her uniform was on her work desk.

"Piper, where you to?" he asked, he heard sniffling.

"In the bathroom" she answered.

'_That must be why she sounds so unclear_' he thought in confirmation.

Stork had fitted her own private bathroom in seeing as she was the only girl on the team, it was kind of appropriate for her to have somewhere to relax without Finn knocking on the door trying to get into the bathroom.

"You ok in there?" he asked, he heard a light chuckle.

"What do you think?" she asked with a watery smile that he couldn't see.

"I'm sorry about, Finn, he's an idiot, you know that, he doesn't mean it" '_I think_' he added in his head.'

"I know, I'm kinda in the bath, this is a bit awkward timing, but oh well" she said, he chuckled.

"I don't mind talking through a door, as long as I can hear you it doesn't matter to me" he said, he heard a slight sniffling behind the door.

"Aww, Aerrow, that was so sweet" she said, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess..." he said. '_Man, I think Finn's rubbing off on me, I wanna jump in there... with her, what's wrong with me?_' he asked as he looked at his hands.

"Aerrow?" he heard her voice through the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, still looking at his hand.

"You can come in here if you want, the bubbles and towels cover me you know" she said with a light chuckle, it sounded almost... nervous.

"A-are you sure?" he asked through the door.

'_Did he just stutter?_' "Yeah, no harm done, eh?" she asked.

Aerrow gulped. '_Not yet_ _anyway_' he thought.

Aerrow took a deep breath and held it as he opened the door, walking into the sort of steamed up room. He looked around; the toilet was sat at the end of the bath while a sink was up next to the bathtub's taps, it was a crystalline white colour, a shower was also connected to the tub and was hanging from the wall, and the shower curtain was crinkled up at the bottom of the tub where Piper was relaxing, her eyes closed with bubbles that covered her body but not her head.

"You okay?" she asked without opening her eyes, he nodded, and then remembered that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous, I mean, uh" he stuttered as he closed the door.

"Its okay, Aerrow, just sit down" she now had her eyes open and was looking at him.

Aerrow nodded and walked to the toilet, put the seat down then sat on it.

"You okay, about Finn I mean?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, the stupid idiot shouldn't bloody try getting into our business, what happens between us isn't any of his concern" she said with a nod, he nodded back.

"Yeah" he leaned back against the toilet and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the naked girl in the tub right beside him. "Too bad he never listens"

She giggled.

"Yeah, I'd be rather worried if he did actually listen, the boy may still have some of that 'Gorge madness' that was concealed for a while, then come back for some reason or other" she laughed at the memory of Finn after 'The Black Gorge' incident.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, but creepy at the same time" he said, she nodded.

"Yeah, he was acting pretty much like Stork" she laughed a bit more.

"Imagine that, Stork and Finn would be talking about Mind worms" he laughed, Piper giggled a bit at that.

"Yeah" she said as she calmed down a bit more.

Aerrow touched her hair, it was a bit wet but he didn't mind, he was just happy to cheer her up a bit, not that talking about Finn behind his back was right, although he does it to Piper all the time, no matter how many times she beats him across the head with her staff.

"Aerrow?" she asked, he looked at her.

"Yeah?" he continued to stroke her hair.

"Did you want to ask me to have sex with you?" she asked, he gave a confused look.

"No, I wasn't actually thinking about that" he rubbed the back of his neck with his now wet hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked smugly, he glowered at her.

"Don't you start" he said as he got up.

"Don't you leave, I'll just come running after you, I'm only kidding and besides, I'm the one who's been thinking like that, not you" she said as she turned onto her side, the side of the tub shielding her body from his eyes.

"What?" he asked, she bit her lip.

"Well, I didn't tell Finn about it, I actually only wrote it down in my diary..." she trailed off while shaking her head, "Please say he didn't" she jumped up and out of the tub while grabbing a towel, then covering herself with it.

With the towel secure she walked out the bathroom door and walked to her bedside table and opened up the small draw, her diary was missing.

"Ooh, that boy has a LOT of nerve coming in here" she fumed. "That does it, he's gone way too far!" she shouts before going to open her door, but Aerrow stops her by getting in front of it.

"I don't think you've noticed but you're only wearing a towel" he said, she looked down at herself and blinked.

"Oh..." she said, then shrugged and tried to push past him.

"Piper, no, you're not going out there in just a towel, you know what Finn's like, he'll rip it off of you" he said with a grin inwardly, he was actually liking the idea of her towel coming off, he liked the sight he had earlier. '_Damn it, there I go again_' he thought frantically.

"Oh, and why are you trying to stop me?" she asked, he glared at her.

"You wanna have your towel ripped off?" he asked, she looked down.

"Killing Finn will make up for it!" she said as she tried to get past him again, but Aerrow lifted her up and onto his shoulder, she hit at his back. "Put me down right now!" she screeched, he shook his head.

"No, you're going to get back in that bath and relax, I'll deal with Finn, alright?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom and let her down onto her feet.

"But Aerrow..."

"No, you need to relax Piper, please, for me?" he asked, she glared.

"You're an evil man, you know that?" she asked, he grinned.

"I guess so" he said with a shrug as he turned to leave.

"Aerrow, wait" she said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"If you wanna go and kill Finn, at least relax before doing it" he said, she shook her head at him.

"No, if I have to relax then so do you, get your clothes off" she ordered.

"What!?" he asked frantically, she rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the door.

"Get your clothes off, you're having a nice relaxing bath... but with a twist, it's with me" she said while poking her tongue out at him. "Besides you've basically seen me so does it matter?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that was your fault, you haven't seen me" he said as he went to walk past her.

"Please, Aerrow?" she asked with wide pleading eyes.

"Piper, no, don't, please don't do this" he said, Piper walked to him and held him around the middle.

"Pleeeeasssee?" she stretched the word in a pleading tone.

"If I do, will you forget about Finn for the minute?" he asked, she nodded. "Promise?" he asked, she nodded again.

"I promise" she kissed him on the mouth gently.

"Fine" he sighed and moved away from her.

He lifted his top up and over his head, showing off toned arms, chest and stomach, then stripped himself of his trousers slowly, he really didn't want to do this, 'one thing can lead to another' is what his father used to say, but he never really paid attention to it, then he was left in his boxers, he really wasn't looking forward to taking them off.

Piper smiled before walking to the bath tub and emptying it, then refilling it with bubbles added.

Piper turned to see Aerrow standing there with a blush on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as his head was turned to the side.

She walked to him and held him around the middle, cuddling into him.

"Aerrow, and the boxers" she said, he rolled his eyes with a sigh and then moved away from her a bit, then slid his boxers down in one swoop then pulled her to him to conceal just a bit of his dignity. "It's nice to know that you trust me" she said with sarcasm laced in her voice.

Aerrow swallowed loudly and moved back revealing himself to her.

He was well toned, his arms were just the right size for her liking, she never liked the guys with huge muscles (much like Junko), he was rather slim with the stomach but still displayed a bit of muscle in him, his legs were long and toned, not like Junko's again, just the right size, and between his legs, well, let's just say that she blushed at it, she didn't know if he was a regular or a large, but something told her that he was pretty damn close to a large.

"Happy now?" he asked, she nodded and looked at him with a smile.

"Aerrow, I don't understand why you don't show off your body more often, like when we go to Terra Ray, you never seem to go out in the sun, you're not that tanned" she said, he chuckled.

"Would have thought that you'd be paying more attention to something else other than my tan" she giggled with a blush.

"Shut up" he chuckled at her bashful ness.

"Aren't you gonna take your towel off? You can't get in the tub with the towel you know" he said, she giggled again and unloosened the towel then let it pool at her feet.

Aerrow looked her up and down; she was beautiful, her face was framed by her dark blue hair perfectly, her mocha coloured skin was glistening in the light of the room from being wet once, her breasts were a fair size, big enough for him to just stop, stare and possibly palm, her stomach was slim and slightly built, just like her arms which were slightly built, but not enough to be gross, between her long shapely legs lay a triangle of dark curls that covered her most private area.

"You're lucky I've got spare towels" she said as she walked over to a cupboard which was built into the wall, she opened it up and pulled another two out seeing as her last one is now wet.

"Lucky me" he said as he watched her heart shaped backside.

She caught him staring and smirked inwardly.

"Aerrow, are you sure you haven't been thinking about having sex with me?" she asked, he gulped.

"Ah, no, I hadn't, now I think I am" he said as he looked down at his growing erection. '_Oh god_' he thought with a blush tinting his cheeks.

Piper placed two towels on the toilet seat and walked to him, and whispered into his ear.

"Jump in the bath, Aerrow, or should I run you a cold shower?" she asked with a giggle, he shuddered but complied and got into the bath.

He was leaning up the back of it, his arms on the sides of the bath while his legs were open; he was waiting for Piper to hop in before he tried to get any more comfortable.

"Come on, Piper" he said as he waited for her to hop in the bath and sit in between his legs.

"Alright, I'm coming" she said as she hopped into the bath, right in between his leg and leaning back into him.

After a few moments of getting comfortable, their final position was Aerrow leaning on the bath with his arms around her middle, his legs were bent slightly while on either side of Piper, his hand traced small circles on her thighs and stomach, Piper was leaning on Aerrow, her backside was touching his crotch, but she didn't really take much notice of it, all she was really focusing on was being with Aerrow.

"This is nice" Piper moaned out, Aerrow nodded.

"Yeah, it is" he said as he moved his hands away and splashed at the water, disturbing the bubbles that floated on the top.

"Aerrow?" asked Piper in question as she looked at him.

"Hmm?" he asked as he leaned his back and closed his eyes, relaxing in the bath, his raging erection wasn't really bugging him anymore, in fact, Piper leaning on it really was making thins all better.

"What would you do if I were to do this?" she asked as she turned around, onto her stomach and now facing Aerrow.

Aerrow looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her carefully.

"I'm curious" she said as she stroked his chest, her hands exploring his torso and down further, making his erection twitch whenever she got close to it, but would miss it and it ached so much more.

"Piper, stop that" he said in a moan.

"Why?" she asked, he shuddered.

"You're gonna make me do something we'll both later regret" he said finally, she grinned.

"Oh really, like what, Aerrow?" she paused and went to his ear, "You gonna fuck me?" she asked.

Aerrow groaned and nodded.

"Stop that..." he said, "Oh god!" he moaned out when she licked at the tip of his erection. "Piper! No! Ah! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" he almost screamed when she took him into her mouth.

The sensations she was causing, it was so incredible, it caused him to try and buck up into her mouth, but she would always stop him but putting her hands on his hips. Her warm mouth was gently pulling his skin down, not enough to hurt, but enough to pleasure so much, he could feel something building up, was he that bad at this, he would climax now?

"Oh god! Piper, get off!" he shouted before pulling her head up by her hair and releasing his seed into the warm water.

He slumped onto the back of the bath.

"Oh god... Piper that... was incredible" he said as he brought her head down to his and kissed her with all the strength he had.

Piper managed to pull away and gasped out;

"Want more?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, please?" he asked, she smiled and nodded.

She kissed him on the lips again, before trailing her kisses down to his jaw line, then down to his neck, she stopped there for a few moments to nip and suck at the flesh, then moved down further, she nipped at his chest and nipples in particular before moving further down his stomach, nipping and licking and sucking at his flesh, arousing him further. When she reached his erection, she gave him the same treatment, nipping at him, not enough to hurt him of course, but enough to pleasure him; she licked the slit at the tip and took away all traces of semen from him.

"Piper, stop teasing me, please?" Aerrow felt like crying from all the attention he was receiving, but she just wouldn't get to the god damned good part without a fight.

"Aerrow?" she asked.

"Y-yeah?" he asked.

"Don't rip my head away this time?" she asked as she took him into her mouth again, she added slight suction to the mix, causing Aerrow to cry out in pleasure.

She bopped her head up and down once again, letting her tongue circle him a few times, while the suction kept going, she could feel him pulsing, he was clearly ready for release.

She gave him what he wanted.

She tasted the salty liquid in her mouth and gagged, she felt extremely sick after that, she pulled her head away and gagged a few more times.

"I... told you... s-s-so" he said as he let his head fall back, he was trying to catch his breath ready to give her the same treatment.

Once Aerrow caught his breath back, he shook his head and stood up.

"Come on, Piper, I'd rather take this to your room" he said while still breathing quite heavily, he was nervous that he couldn't make her feel like that, in all honesty he didn't believe in himself all that much, especially when it came to Piper.

"Ok" she said as she stood and pulled the plug to empty to tub before jumping out and grabbing a towel and trying to semi dry off.

"Oh come on" said Aerrow as he pulled her out of the bathroom and into her room. "You won't care about your bed being wet while I'm doing this anyway" he said as he pushed her onto the bed, and walking to the bathroom door, he closed it and made sure that the one into her bedroom was locked before walking to her bed himself.

Piper had quickly jumped under her bed covers while waiting for Aerrow, and Aerrow did the same thing.

"You'll be gentle, right?" she asked, he nodded.

"Of course I will" he said before kissing her forehead, then her jaw, then her neck which he left a small hickey on, then moved down her body, her breasts were next, he licked and sucked them for a while, giving the same treatment to both to equal the score a bit, he then kissed down her stomach, circling around her naval a few times before kissing his way further down.

Piper couldn't see him, all she could see was the lump which was his body under the covers, and he was there, probing at her most secret area with his fingers. She felt his thumb lightly pressing at her clit, as if to test her reaction, she did the only thing she could do; she went in a bit of a spasm, she shook while moaning his name a few times.

"Piper" came his soft voice.

He moved his head lower and licked through the slit making her hiss from the sudden contact of his tongue to her, his head went for it again, but this time, he had his fingers separate her folds, his head then moved forward and he licked at her clit, gently prodding it with his tongue over a over again, making her moan and shudder.

"Aerrow. Oh!" she moaned out helplessly as she was receiving this sweet torture from him.

Aerrow grinned inwardly and licked at her clit a few more times before letting his tongue probe inside her, his tongue felt as much of her as it could, her walls were slick and actually quite tight around his tongue.

"Aerrow" she moaned out as she let go of that feeling of her stomach being tight, it seemed to uncoil itself as she relaxed again.

Aerrow lapped at her juices which flowed out like a small waterfall, some even dribbled down to her backside, and there was so much of it.

Aerrow finally came up out of the covers while hovering over her body, his crotch was right above her stomach and his head was hovering just above hers.

"Piper..." he said with a smile.

"Aerrow, take me, please?" she asked, Aerrow swallowed.

"Are you sure about this now?" he asked, she nodded. "Once we've done this, we can't go back" he pointed out.

"I know and I trust you, Aerrow" she said as she brought his head down to hers and kissed him gently before pulling away. "Please?" she asked, he nodded.

"Alright" he took a deep breath and then exhaled before looking at her nervously.

All she did was smile back at him.

Aerrow trembled as he reached for his hardened member, he gripped it firmly and shuddered at the feeling of him grasping it, then he searched for her opening, which lasted only a few moments.

"Aerrow, just do it in one swift movement, okay?" she asked as she looked up at him with worried eyes, he looked her in the eyes, he felt like it was the end of the world, like she was asking him to kill her.

"Right" he said as he placed just the tip inside enough to assure him that he wasn't going to suddenly fall out or anything.

He gripped her hips as he closed his eyes and thrust into her deeply, then he kissed her to muffle her scream of pain.

Tears streamed down her face as she clung to his back with her nails.

"Piper, oh god, I'm so sorry" he said as he pulled away, he kissed her again and went to pull out but her legs came around his waist to stop him.

"No, if you pull out now, you're just going to hurt me more, just give me a moment to... adjust? Please?" she asked as more tears leaked out, he nodded and held her close.

"Piper, I'm so sorry" he said apologetically.

"At least the pain was quick, it'll be gone soon enough, just wait a few moments" she said as she held him tight.

A few minutes later, Piper could feel the pain dying away, but it was still there, she could feel it going though which was a good sign.

She moved her hips a bit into his, testing to see if it hurt any worse than before, she took note that it didn't.

"Aerrow, move, but slowly" she said, he nodded and lifted his head from hers to watch her expressions.

He pulled back a bit, then drove back in, then did it again but this time further out and back in again, he repeated the process until he was only in from the tip and continued to thrust at a steady slow pace.

"Ah! This feels... Oh... So good!" said Aerrow as he continued to thrust into her.

"Aerrow, harder" she moaned out, Aerrow gave her a look of concern but that died away when he saw the look of pure bliss on her face.

He complied and thrust into her slightly harder.

"Oh! Right there!" she yelled out as he hit the same sweet spot over and over again.

"Piper" he moaned as he moved faster, then harder again, making him see lights behind his eyelids.

"Oh god!" said Piper as she watched Aerrow's expressions change from pleasure to bliss all in a seconds time.

"Piper, I love you! Oh god!" he said as he pounded into her at a faster pace.

"Oh, Aerrow" she moaned out as he went faster, her breasts moving as his movements increased in speed.

She was surprised he hadn't climaxed yet, he seemed to climax a lot sooner in record time when she was doing things to him, was she really that good-?

"Oh god!" she moaned out again as she tried to match his thrusts, but ended up being pounded into the bed every time she tried.

"Piper" he groaned out, he was ready to climax, he was just holding back for her to climax first.

"AERROW!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she climaxed, making the Sky night come too.

"Piper!" he moaned as he collapsed on top of her, too tired to move from where he was.

She whispered into his ear;

"I love you too" before letting herself fall asleep.

Aerrow breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Piper, thank god for that..." he said with a smile as he pulled himself out of her and lie beside her.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist, placing his hand on her stomach and pulling her to him.

She turned around in her sleep and faced him; he kissed her forehead and soon after fell asleep.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Aerrow jumped upright and looked around, seeing Piper next to him, he sighed in relief that it hadn't been a dream and then lay back down with his eyes closed.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Piper, get your butt out here!" shouted the voice of Finn behind the door.

"Piper, Piper" Aerrow shook the sleeping girl. "Finn's outside your door" he said in barely a whisper.

"Finn?" she asked as she sat up with a groggy appearance.

"Yes, Finn" she grinned.

"Ok, be right back" she said as she stood up with a yawn and walked to her dresser and pulling out a pair of short shorts and a tank top, then she went to grab her underwear before slipping into the clothes.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" she shouted at the door as she opened it. "What in the seven Hell's names do you want?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You still ticked about earlier?" he asked.

"Where's my diary, Finn?" she asked suddenly, Finn looked at her in mock shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said stubbornly as he turned to the side with his arms crossed, that's when she spotted her small little black book in his back pocket, she grabbed it and waved it in front of his face.

"What's this then, hmm?" she asked smugly, but that look of smug ness was wiped off her face when Finn had a look of horror on his face.

"Why are you touching my ass!?" he asked frantically as he moved away from her.

"I was grabbing my D-I-A-R-Y!" she shouted the last part in his face.

He looked behind her and spotted Aerrow in her bed, topless and with his hands behind his head.

"So, what you and Aerrow been up too?" he asked smugly, "Had a little bit of 'Mm!' have ya?" he asked while he walked away laughing.

"Fucking, imbecile!" she shouted down the hall.

That caught Aerrow by slight surprise, and somehow it actually aroused him.

"Wow, Piper, I didn't know you swore" he said as he stood up once the door was closed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" she said, he nodded.

"Yep, and I think that this will be a shocker to ya. This all happened because of Finn" he pointed out.

She put her hands on her hips and thought about it while biting her lip.

"Yeah, you're right!" she said while walking to the door.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

Piper grabbed her staff which was by the door and looked at him.

"I'm going to thank Finn, then I'm gonna come back here and expect you in that bed, alright?" she asked with a wink. Then she turned to the door and walked out while shouting down the hall; "Oh Finn, I have something I wanna give you!"

Then a girlish scream sounded from Finn and Aerrow knew that she finally whacked him one.

He plopped down onto her bed and sighed while looking at the ceiling.

"I could get used to this" he said with a grin plastered on his face.

So he waited for Piper to come back, so she could show him just how much she loved him.

* * *

**Well, one of my best so far I guess!**

**Another PiperxAerrow for the fans!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this lemon one-shot. I may add more if I get more than five reviews requesting it!**

**R&R!**


	2. Sharing and giggles

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own the Storm Hawkes, if I did then it would be a messed up story line, lol!**

"AHHHHHHH!!" screamed Piper at the top of her lungs as she jumped back in horror at what was so close to her head.

Poor Piper was just minding her own business drawing out some more co-ordinates for their next destination when her pencil snapped; she groaned and got up to fix it, then screamed her head off as she jumped back. A large black spider was on the wall next to her head, it's legs twitching slightly, almost as if it was contemplating whether to attack her or not.

She watched the spider move down the wall, it's longish legs easily sliding down the back of her large desk, she wanted to retrieve her papers to finish them elsewhere, but how was she to do that when that stupid spider was hiding from her somewhere around there.

She did the only thing she could

"AERROW!" she screamed as she ran out of the room with her arms flailing about her head.

* * *

As she ran onto the bridge she wasn't surprised to see Junko and Finn pigging out next to Stork who was grimacing, glaring at the two a bit.

"Any of you seen Aerrow?!" she asked frantically, Finn turned to her and smiled, his teeth covered in a black liquid.

"Yeah, he's in his room!" said Finn as he watched her run off to Aerrow's room.

The blonde wondered what she was being so frantic for, but just shrugged it off and continued to pig out again.

* * *

Piper banged on Aerrow's door furiously.

"Come in!" she heard, she walked in with panic evident in her steps.

"Aerrow, I need you to sort out a really big problem for me?" she asked while panting, he looked at her with a worried expression.

"What is it, Piper?" he asked as he stood from his bed.

Piper only then realised that he was only wearing his red boxers, his chest exposed to the cool air around them.

"Oh!" she said heatedly, she then shook her head with a red face, "a HUGE spider just went under my desk, and I'm too scared to get the co-ordinates!" she exclaimed.

"So you want me to save you from the spider?" he asked knowingly, she nodded frantically.

"Please!?" she asked, he nodded and walked to some of his draws where his uniform lay, he put it on quickly as Piper hurried him out of the room, placed his shoes on and walked out.

* * *

As the two walked down the hall, he thought about how Finn would react to seeing him in his boxers, it would have been quite funny to see his shocked face if Aerrow had walked out with a fully clothed Piper.

Speaking of Piper; he could feel her eyes scanning his body like she was judging him of sorts, looking at him lustfully, a manner that he only ever saw in passion filled moments.

Piper had obviously looked him over, the sky knight was fit, she couldn't help that he had a nice rear, or a nice chest...

She trailed off in her thoughts about him and her together once again under the covers of her bed.

"Piper, after this, you wanna come back to my room?" he asked in a suggestive manner, he stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but first I have to try on my new bikini" she said with a nod, he smiled and winked before carrying on.

* * *

When they reached her room, Aerrow was the first to walk in; he looked around seeing that her room was once again a mess.

"It's by the desk somewhere" she said as she stayed by the door.

Aerrow approached the desk to retrieve this large spider.

When he saw it though, he wasn't scared, just stunned because it was such a fuck ugly spider!

"Man, it's disgusting!" he grasped the thing in his hands, caging it in and walked to a window in her room. "Open the window for me, Piper?" he asked, she walked to the window and opened it, let him put the spider out, then once his hands were back inside she slammed it shut then locked it.

"Stupid spider!" she said with a mocking smile.

"There, it's gone, can we please go back to my room now?" he asked, she turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, sure, but I need to find out if my new bikini fits for a moment, we should be getting to Terra Tropica in no time flat, you know?" she asked, he shrugged and closed her door, then sat on her bed and watched her for a moment.

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head with a small grin.

"What? I'm staying for the show!" he defended with a chuckle.

She shook her head again and went towards her drawers which were stacked up by the wall next to her bathroom door. She opened the middle draw and rummaged through it for a moment before pulling a black bikini out.

She pulled it up and examined the swim proof cloth; it was black with white lining it, the bikini had two places to tie it up, at the back and around the neck, there were black and white knots on either side of the bottoms while a single knot was tied in the centre of the low cut bikini top just under her breasts.

"Put it on then!" said Aerrow persistently.

"Alright already, hold your horses!" she cried in a playful tone.

She pulled her tunic top up and over her head, then removed her bra, that joined her shirt in a pile of 'dirty' clothing on the floor, then let her trousers fall from her long legs, and onto the pile too, then she grabbed a hold of her bikini top and tied the string that came around her back, then did the one that came around her neck, and then looked down at her panties, then back at Aerrow.

She got a bit nervous when she noted that he was smirking in her direction, and looked as though he wanted to eat her whole.

"Aerrow, look away?" she asked, the red head raised an eyebrow.

"Why, I've already seen you naked" he reasoned, she sighed and dropped her panties then slid the bikini bottoms on.

She stood in front of Aerrow with a small blush on her face.

"How does it look?" she asked, he smiled and looked her up and down, stood up and walked around her, seeing from all around, then plopped back down on the bed with that same smile plastered on his face.

"Wonderful, but I think you look better without it" he said in a suggestive tone.

She poked her tongue out at him.

"I guess I know that, with you looking at me as you did" she said, he chuckled and pulled her down to him.

He moved back a bit more so that the back of his knees was right up against the bed, bent and all, then pulled her so that she was sitting on him with her legs on either side of him.

"There, now that looks nice" he said as he kissed her throat with open mouthed kisses.

"You think so?" she whispered gently, he nodded.

"Yeah, this position is definitely the best you've ever been in" he said, she raised an eyebrow.

"Really, this one? I thought you loved to get me up against a wall and or cupboards" she asked, he nodded.

"True, but I like it when you show dominance sometimes, it's unfair to make myself the dominant one all the time" he said, she giggled.

"Trying to even it out huh?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much" was her answer.

"Well, if you wanna even everything out, then strip down to your boxers" she whispered huskily into his ear, he shuddered.

"Alright" he said as he pushed her off of him gently.

She stood up and stepped back for him to get up, but he didn't, he just bent over and undid his shoes, then laid back onto her bed and undid his trousers, then slid them down his legs and sat up when they were off and tossed them onto the floor, then moved onto his shirt, pulling it over his head and off tossing it towards another place in her room away from his trousers, then he removed his socks and looked at her.

She was ogling him.

"Like what you see?" he asked, she nodded with a very light blush across her face. "Come back here then" he said while grabbing her wrist and yanking her down onto him again.

He held her around the waist, the feeling of her thighs on his; squeezing him a little was a wonderful feeling. The material of his boxers was rubbing against his skin very gently, causing a friction that had him throbbing down below.

She smiled when she felt the hardness from his boxers on her backside, she was actually quite aroused herself, she was at an all time high at the moment, having this affect on him made her feel powerful, she could turn him on with a simple touch, she knew that, but it was the little things that had him aroused.

Whenever she licked up his ear, it drove him wild; she found this out the hard way.

She and he were resting in the hangar, just sitting on the edge looking out to the sky when she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, looking like she was about to kiss him, but instead pulled him forward a bit more, and licked up the shell of his ear gently in a sensual manner. The sky knight had jumped her and made love to her right then and there, not that she minded.

It was a good thing that the others were actually playing a game on the Bridge, minus Stork who was flying the Condor.

"Piper?" came his soft but husky voice, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Hmm?" she asked, he smiled.

"You still with me?" he teased, she shook her head.

"No, I'm fantasising, leave me alone" she said in a groan.

"About what?" he asked as he licked up the hollow of her throat.

She shuddered.

"About that time in the hangar, I licked your ear, remember?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mmm, I remember that" he said as he kissed her throat a few more times. "You were wonderful" he said with a smile.

"Was I?" she asked, he nodded against her heated skin.

"Mhm, you look beautiful when you're moaning" he said, she blushed and moaned when he nipped at her collar bone.

"T-Thanks" she said, he grinned cockily.

"We're not even yet you know," he tugged at her bikini top, "you need to take this off" he said as he pulled away from her neck with a small cocky smile.

"Or is it just the fact that you want it off?" she teased, he nodded.

"Sure is" he said, she smiled.

She reached behind her neck and undid the bow strings, before doing the ones at her back; she took it off and tossed it to the floor.

Aerrow kissed her on the mouth and rubbed up and down her bare back, kneading into her flesh with his finger tips.

"Mmm" she moaned out in pleasure, he grinned as he kissed down her collar bone.

"Piper..." he moaned out when she bucked her hips into his gently, causing a friction once again, adding to the pain he was now in.

"Aerrow, please?" she asked, he looked up at her.

"What do you want exactly?" he asked, she bucked into his hips again, making him cry out.

"Please, take me" she whimpered, he lifted her from the bed with her legs wrapped around his hips.

He placed her back against the door to her room, locked it with a soft 'click' and kissed her again.

She used her feet to pull his boxers down in a frantic search for skin to skin contact and a need to be filled with him and only him.

He stepped out of them and tossed them away with his foot and continued to kiss her lips in a heated moment.

He placed her down and stripped her of her panties, then threw them away towards the other clothes on the floor and looked to her with a lustful gaze, and also a loving one.

"Piper" he said heatedly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him gently.

He picked her up again and leaned her against the door and entered her, hard and fast.

"Oh god, Aerrow" she exclaimed in a breath of bliss and pleasure all rolled into one.

The feeling of being filled to the brim was satisfying and to think that it was all hers was arousing, he was all hers and she was all his, that's all that went through her mind before she gave way to bliss and pleasure.

"Piper!" growled Aerrow as he licked and sucked at her nipples trying to make her orgasm at least twice before he came.

"Aerrooow!" she moaned loudly before coming quickly, then getting ready for another one, but this time she would come with him.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Piper and Aerrow froze.

"Piper, Aerrow, you better not be doing what I think you're doing in there!" shouted the voice of Finn and then a chirp from Radarr was heard, Radarr had obviously picked up on the scent and was trying to pull the blonde away, trying to make him leave the couple alone.

"What do we do?" gasped Piper in a whisper, Aerrow shrugged.

"Keep going?" he asked, she nodded and was once again being fucked up against the door.

Radarr chirped again and obviously bit the blonde on the leg or something as Finn had cried out and a resounding 'get back here you little Git' was heard and footsteps were getting further and further away.

"Piper, I'm gonna... _oh god_..." he moaned before coming inside her.

She panted as she felt him throb inside her, his release arousing her and pulling her off the edge so that she came as well, his and her juices coming out and dribbling towards her backside and onto the floor.

He breathed deeply and pulled out then looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, just tired now" she smiled.

He chuckled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Can we go to sleep for a while?" she asked, he looked to a clock on his bedside table.

"I guess we can, Junko will probably make something to eat right now, wouldn't he?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, we should get a little sleep before Radarr gets caught by Finn and he comes to bug us again" she said, he chuckled.

"Yeah, Radarr should keep him busy for a little while" he said as he placed her back on her feet, then walked to her bed, the place that he had been in quite a few times now.

She smiled and got under the covers which he held open for her, then cuddled him as he got in after her.

"Mmm, sleep tight" she mumbled, making him chuckle at her.

He kissed her on the lips once before letting himself lie on his back and let her sleep on his chest.

* * *

"Radarr!" shouted an irritated Finn as he ran after the blue furry.

Radarr held up his hands by his ears and poked out his tongue, spitting in his direction in a taunting manner.

"Radarr! Stop that you little-" Finn was cut off by Junko covering his mouth.

"There's no need for that sort of language, or to hurt him, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" asked the wallop innocently, Finn scoffed and pulled out of the wallops iron grip.

"The little runt bit my leg!" he said while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Now that wasn't very nice" said the wallop towards the blue fur ball.

Radarr growled at Finn, and stepped forward, threatening to bite him again with a snarl and baring his fangs at him.

Radarr chirped and pointed to Finn, then did a banging motion, then acted like a girl meaning Piper then acting like Aerrow with his ears spread out and flying around, then he growled at Finn and did a biting motion.

"What?" asked a confused Junko.

"Right, this is what happened: I heard Piper and Aerrow doing- well, I think they were having sex, so I went to tell them to stop it, it was really freaking me out, so I started banging on the door and then Radarr bit me!" he shouted again.

Junko nodded in understanding.

"Why not just leave 'em?" asked Junko, "you could've come down toward the Bridge, we couldn't hear anything down here" he said, Finn blinked.

"You couldn't hear them, they were being loud!" shouted Finn, Junko sighed.

"Come and help me do dinner will you?" asked the wallop, at the mention of food Finn walked off with him like a happy little kid.

Radarr sighed in relief and walked out towards his master's room.

* * *

He scratched at the door, knowing it was locked.

He heard shuffling from inside, then the door opened to reveal Aerrow with mussed up hair and a pair of red boxers on.

"Hey Radarr, come on in" he said as he nodded into the room.

Radarr bounded in happily, he jumped onto the bed and looked to Piper who was sleeping peacefully.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" asked his red headed master.

Radarr chirped quietly and nodded, then nuzzled at one of her hands that was outside of the covers, the hand moved and petted his head.

"Hey Radarr" she yawned while petting him a bit more.

He chirped in appreciation and lay under her arm.

She gave a small laugh.

Aerrow smiled at the two, they were like baby and mother, and it was cute.

He couldn't help but get a little jealous that Radarr was getting all the attention though, he was an attention hog.

Piper seeing him being all jealous and everything had patted behind Radarr.

"Lay down, Aerrow" she said, he did as he was told and got under the covers as he held her around the middle, his arm also brushing over Radarr.

Radarr was happy that his master had such a loving girl to love, it was fate. The furry knew it would happen eventually, but he had no idea when it would, mind you he loved this, they were like his parents, and he was quite happy to play baby, as long as they didn't try dressing him up in any dresses or anything.

Piper kissed Aerrow gently, making Radarr hide his face in the blanket, she giggled at him and petted his ears gently, making him emerge from his hiding place.

Aerrow grinned at his co-pilot and navigator; they were the most important people in his life right now.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Piper, Aerrow, dinner's almost done!" said a happy Junko through the door.

Piper and Aerrow looked to each other, then down to Radarr who was lying on his back.

"We better get dressed" said Piper as she went to get up, but Aerrow pushed her back down.

"I don't think you can walk" he teased with a wink, she giggled.

"I can so walk" she said, he grinned.

"No you can't, you have to stay here in bed. I'll bring you food, we'll eat in here, besides, I don't think Radarr wants you to move" he said while looking to Radarr who gave a happy chirp.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm team leader, remember? I can do what I want, now you stay here, alright?" he asked, she nodded.

"Alright" she said, he nodded and kissed her forehead, and then ruffled Radarr's head before walking out.

"What do you think Junko made, Radarr?" asked Piper, Radarr shrugged and nuzzled back into her hand, asking for attention again.

She rubbed at his long ears gently, making him feel relaxed.

* * *

Aerrow walked into the kitchen to see Junko, Finn and Stork around the table.

"Hey Junko, what did you make?" asked their leader.

Junko looked to Aerrow about to answer in a cheery tone, but his eyes widened.

"Oh um, I made tomato soup, is that ok with you?" he asked, Aerrow nodded.

"Yeah, um me and Piper are gonna eat it in Piper's room, oh and Radarr too" said the red head, Junko nodded and placed three bowls of soup on a large tray with a small plate of bread.

"Be careful 'cause the bowls are quite hot" said Junko as he sat down, Aerrow nodded and thanked Junko before walking out with the tray in hand.

* * *

He arrived back at her room and knocked the door with his foot.

A bit of shuffling and a high shrieking protest from Radarr was heard, then a 'calm down, I'll be back now, jeez' from Piper had him smiling.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Piper who was wearing nothing but a white cotton robe.

"Hey, he made tomato soup" he said with a laugh, she giggled and moved aside for him to get in, then shut her door.

* * *

The two had settled onto her bed with their soup, the sound of spoons clanking against the bowls rang through the room.

Radarr was sitting next to Piper munching on a piece of bread while dipping it into his soup.

Piper accidently spilled some of the soup and it trailed down her chin, she was about to wipe it off, but Aerrow stopped her by grabbing her wrist and licking it off with his tongue.

"Thanks" she said, he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"No problem" he said, she sighed in content and looked to her soup, then an idea struck her.

"Aerrow," she began, 'hmm' was what she got, "I wanna try something" she said as she filled her spoon a bit then blew on it, making sure to cool it off, and lifted it up to his mouth.

He looked at her for a moment, she had her hand under her spoon, just in case she spilt any, he smiled and moved forward, taking the spoon into his mouth and taking all the soup off, then smiled at her.

"Delicious" he said as he kissed her nose, she giggled.

"Good, want another?" she asked, he grinned and took the bowl from her hands and placed it on the floor along with his own and kissed her gently, the open mouthed kisses warming her up inside, he pulled away and a strangled whimper was heard from her.

"You like that?" he asked huskily, she nodded and kissed him again.

A gentle caress that meant that she loved him with her soul and nothing less.

"I love you" she whispered to him, he smiled.

"Good, 'cause I love you too, Piper" he said while slinging an arm around her waist and holding her there for a few moments, before looking to Radarr who was covering his eyes with his small paws.

"You ok there, Radarr?" the furry's hands moved and he looked at the two who were now looking to him.

He gave a happy chirp then put the three bowls of most eaten soup on the tray and struggled a little but not a lot, to carry it out of the door and towards the kitchen where a loud smash was heard, then a loud 'Radarr!' from Junko and possibly Finn.

Aerrow chuckled and looked back to Piper who was half asleep, she had her head on his shoulder once again and had her eyes closed.

"Piper, you wanna go back to sleep for a little while, I need to go over the next few plans I have with them anyway" he said, she looked at him.

"Won't you need some maps?" she asked, he shrugged.

"Maybe later, I'll show them that part later, right now you need to sleep, alright?" he asked, she nodded and pulled back her covers, her cotton robe tossed off and onto the floor.

"I'll be seeing you later then, alright?" she asked with a small yawn.

"Ok" he said before gathering up his and her clothing, he folded hers and placed her uniform on the end of her bed. He quickly dressed in his uniform, plus his boxers and leaned over to her, and kissed her forehead.

"See ya later" he said as he left.

Her bikini lay on the floor, forgotten.

* * *

Aerrow walked onto the Bridge with a smile.

"Hey guys, our next plan is going to be big, alright, we're gonna-"he was cut off by Stork.

"No time for your plans Aerrow, we got a distress signal from Terra Vapos and they want" he eyed up Finn "'his majesty' back there immediately" finished Stork.

"Alright, you already on the course for Vapos?" asked the red head, Stork nodded.

"Yes, I've been there quite a few times now, so I remember where it is" said the merb with a twitch of his eye.

"Right" said Aerrow with a nervous glance; Finn chuckled at Aerrow's behaviour.

"Hey Aerrow, buddy, about earlier, I just wanna say sorry, I was just..."

"Jealous?" Aerrow offered, Finn nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" he asked, Aerrow shrugged.

"You seemed pretty peeved when you found out about me and Piper before, remember?" asked the red head.

_Flashback_

Finn was talking with Junko about his skimmer being a mess as usual, all those scratches really needed to be fixed, but Junko refused saying that his skimmer was fine, it hadn't needed an engine change or anything, and the scratches and dirt was from Finn not washing it, so it wasn't the wallops fault really.

"You just need to wash it then it'll be fine" said Junko as he walked out towards the kitchen.

"But Junko!" complained Finn with a sigh.

"Ahem" A cough had him twisting in a mere moment, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Aerrow stood there with Piper beside him; both had their uniform on and looked the same, the only difference was that they were holding hands.

He instantly turned sour.

"Why are you two holding hands?" asked the blonde with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Piper and Aerrow blushed and let go of each others hands, then gave each other an apologetic look before looking to Finn.

"Well, we're..." the red head trailed off, Piper giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Dating!" she said loudly, Finn blinked.

"What, when, how why?" he asked, Piper rolled her eyes.

"I haven't got time for this" she said as she went o walk down the hall toward her room, but a firm swat to her backside stopped her in her tracks, she whirled around and glared daggers at Aerrow who was standing there innocently.

"Aerrow!" she giggled, he winked at her in a flirty manner, and then she continued down the hall.

"How come you can get a girl and I can't!?" asked a frantic Finn, Aerrow grinned.

"I'm more responsible" said Aerrow before following Piper down the hall.

Finn was stunned.

_End flashback_

"Yeah, pretty much" said the blonde dejectedly.

"But of me getting a girlfriend, or getting Piper?" asked Aerrow with a soft smile, Finn looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"Of you getting Piper, I thought she was finally coming around and starting to like me, but I guess I mucked that up, huh?" he asked, Aerrow nodded.

"Yeah, but you'll find a girl, and she'll be perfect for you" said Aerrow as he walked over to Junko to ask him if his skimmer had been fixed.

* * *

Piper yawned as she sat up; she stretched her arms upward and looked to the end of her bed, seeing her clothes in a neat pile.

"Wow, it's hard to find a guy who can actually fold clothes" she said with a giggle.

She stood up from her bed and looked at herself in her mirror, her hair was a mess and so was body so she decided that a warm bath was in order, and so she walked to her bathroom and had a quick bath.

Ten minutes later, Piper came back out wearing her cotton robe and had a towel to her hair, drying it gently.

"Man, that felt good, now to get dressed" he said to herself before walking to her clothes and getting into them.

She looked at herself in the mirror now and saw that her hair was too wet to stick up yet, so she plugged in her hair dyer and dried her hair that way. Then she stuck up her hair like normal and placed her headband into place, and smiled at her reflection, once again the Piper she knew stood before her.

She stretched upwards as she walked out of her room towards the Bridge with her sky knight in mind.

* * *

When she entered her face fell at only seeing Stork and Finn in there, she guessed that since Junko was also missing, and Radarr he was in the hangar checking out the progress of his skimmer, so she literally ran toward the hangar.

* * *

Aerrow stood hovering over Junko who was fixing a slight problem beneath, while Radarr was just passing the wallop a few tools that he needed, Radarr was checking over his bike too, trying to fix a few of the pipes around the other side.

"Man, this thing really needs a lot of work, Aerrow, I'm sorry, I thought I fixed it" then the wallop piped up happily, "It should be done before we get to Terra Vapos anyway!" he said, Aerrow nodded.

"Alright Junko, I guess that's good!" he said happily, Junko smiled and got back to work again.

"Hey!" said a feminine voice, Aerrow turned to see Piper standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Piper, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked, she shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep anymore" she said while walking to him, that same smile still on her face.

"Piper could you do me a favour?" asked Junko as he tightened a loose bolt.

"Sure, what is it Junko?" she asked, he sat up when satisfied that it wouldn't break and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"Could you possibly have a look under here and tell me if it looks like the engine plate has cracked, I can't quite see, if I had one of those things where you can escalate from the ground a bit, then I could bit, I'm too big" he said bashfully, she smiled and nodded.

Junko got up onto his knees while Piper got onto her back and looked up, the engine box looked fine, a bit rusty, but it was fine for now.

"It's not cracked Junko, but there's a stray pole coming over it, which I think should be under the box" she said, she held her hand out to him, "could you pass me a wrench?" she asked, Junko placed his into her hand. "Thanks" she said as she tightened a bolt underneath there, making sure that none of it was going to come out, and then she moved the thin pole behind another.

"It should look fine from where you are now" she said as she got up, Junko got under again and looked.

"Ha, you're right Piper, thanks!" he exclaimed, she shrugged.

"No problem" she said as she rubbed her hands together, oil smudging on her hands. "Man, I just had a bath!" she said in frustration as she walked out again, back into the corridor where a sky knight was following.

"You went in the bath, and without me?" he asked as he got in front of her, she giggled.

"I needed one, did you see the state I was in when you left?" she asked in an amused tone, he nodded.

"I prefer you looking like that" he said, "you look hot" he said before kissing her quickly.

"Yeah? Well, you look hot when you're horny" she said with a wink, she then managed to escape him and ran to her room, but he was close behind, he pulled her to him, into his chest.

"You can't escape me that easily" he whispered huskily into her ear, she groaned.

"No, not again, Aerrow" she said, "I just bathed!" she reasoned.

"Then you can bathe again" he said as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck hungrily, she moaned.

"Oh god, Aerrow" she said as he held her hands above her head, and kissed her sweetly.

"Yeah?" he asked, she used her body to push him off slightly.

"Get off, please?" she asked, he let her go.

"Alright," he rubbed his nose against hers, "I'll be getting you later though" he said with a wink.

She sighed.

"Aerrow, can we not anymore, for the minute?" she asked, he blinked a few times.

"Yeah, sure" he said, she could sense that he was feeling down now.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I swear, I just don't wanna, I'm a bit sore, alright?" she asked, he nodded with a small smile.

"Alright" he kissed her again, "I love you" he said as he licked up the side of her face.

"Aerrow!" she giggled, he chuckled.

"You're cute when you do that" he said as he rubbed her cheek, she blushed a little.

"Thanks" she said as she kissed his nose. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash my hands" she said as she walked into her room and out of his sight.

He nodded and looked down the hall, seeing no one he walked back to his room.

* * *

Piper lathered the soap for a moment before rinsing her hands with water, and repeated this until all the oil was gone.

"Ugh, who would've thought that Aerrow's skimmer was so dirty, sort of like him" she giggled, a chuckle resounded from behind her.

"Is he really dirty, I wouldn't think that a sky knight like him would be?" asked a deep voice from behind her.

"Dark Ace!" she exclaimed in a not so happy tone as she whirled around to face him, he was right in front of her now.

"Why yes, it's me" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Back off!" she said as she held up her hands in a defensive position.

He grabbed them and pinned them above her head.

"Why now, I would have thought that a whore such as yourself would be happy to feel such a thing against you" he whispered huskily against her ear.

"AERROOW!" she shouted in frantic search of her saviour.

* * *

Aerrow sat upright in his bed as he heard Piper scream his name over and over again.

"Piper!" he ran out of his room, got his switch blades out and started for her room, he ran in, heard her screaming from the bathroom and ran in, knocking the door down and saw the Dark Ace.

Aerrow felt rage boiling inside of him.

Dark Ace was pinning her up against her bathroom wall while kissing her neck and his body was pressed right up against hers, while his face was showing pleasure, hers showed confusion, hurt and fear.

"Ah, Aerrow, you enjoying what you see?" asked the Dark Ace as he planted yet another kiss to her throat, she sobbed and tried to kick him with her legs, but it wasn't working at all.

"Let her go, Dark Ace! It's me you want, not her!" shouted the sky knight in distress; his main priority was saving Piper at the moment.

"I don't want you, this vision of perfection is what I want, I must say, you have a lot of nerve taking what is mine" he said as he dropped the girl to her knees, still holding her arms in a tight grip, one hand held a talon switch blade which was directed toward Aerrow. "So, what are you going to do sky knight?"

"Aerrow, ah!" said Piper in pain.

She finally managed to kick up her legs and trip the Dark Ace knocking him down, she grabbed his blades and threw them toward Aerrow, then she was dragged to the floor by Dark Ace himself and he mounted her.

Aerrow had come up behind him, holding his blade in front of his throat.

"Get off of her, now!" said the very angry sky knight.

Unknown to him, Finn, Radarr, Junko and even Stork were stood there, watching with wide eyes as Aerrow held the Dark Ace there with one of his blades.

"You'd better leave, or I'll have to kill you. But first, you may want to answer a few questions" said the enraged Aerrow.

Piper watched him from the floor, he was so angry with the Dark Ace for trying to probably fuck her senseless, which she could understand, but she was too kind hearted to let him kill him, so she waited.

"Not on your life, Aerrow" said Dark Ace in a strangled tone; he let out an 'ack' as Aerrow used his arm to sort of strangle him with the blade.

"You might wanna re think that" he said with a grin.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked, Aerrow nodded.

"Good. How did you not get detected on this ship?" he asked, the Dark Ace scoffed.

"I used to be on this ship remember, I remember where everything is triggered, so I came from beneath" he said, Aerrow nodded.

"What do you want with Piper?" he finally asked, Dark Ace swallowed loudly, he knew the kid was probably going to kill him for this.

"I wished for her to take Master Cyclonis' place as queen, and rule beside me" Aerrow tightened his grip on him, not really knowing he was doing it, his rage was getting the better of him.

"Now, why would you wanna replace Master Cyclonis?" he asked.

"She's dying" he said, Aerrow's eyes widened the slightest, and he slackened a bit, which was his mistake.

"How, why?" he asked, the Dark Ace got out of his grip and threw him against a wall, getting away in an instant.

"That's none of your concern!" he said as he grabbed his talon switch blades and made a run for it, he pushed Finn into Junko knocking him over and Stork just ducked and hid.

Aerrow rubbed his head and looked to Piper who was almost shocked.

"Why me?" she muttered, he shook his head and walked to her, kneeled in front of her and looked her in the face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, she nodded.

"Oh Aerrow, thank you for saving me" she said as tears ran down her face, she threw her arms around him in an attempt to keep him close.

"Piper, I'm always here to help, you know that" he said as he pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "I love you; I wouldn't give you up, especially to the Dark Ace!"

"Good thing too" she said with a watery smile, he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Um guys, the Dark Ace just got away, shouldn't we go after him?" asked Finn, Piper looked to Aerrow, now seeing what he was saying.

"No, he wants her he'll have to come back, we'll see him soon, I can feel it" said Aerrow before he got up, and then held out a hand to Piper, who took it and got up.

"We can't leave her alone you know, maybe you could stay with her" said Finn with a knowing smile.

Aerrow looked to Piper who was now clutching his side, and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"That would be great" she said, he nodded.

"It sure would" he said, Finn nodded.

"Then it's settled, you two will have to share a room from now own, not that you already don't, but there we are!" he said with a shrug.

Junko then piped up.

"I think we should hurry and get to Terra Vapos by the way Stork!" at the mention of that, Stork ran towards the controls, only having to jerk the ship so that they won't hit a mountain like Terra in front of them.

Piper and Aerrow were thrown to the right, right into the bathtub while Junko and Finn were thrown towards her bed, which had moved.

Piper bit her bottom lip and giggled.

Aerrow had landed on her.

"Sorry" he said as he was about to get up, but she held him there.

"I like this position" she said with a smile, he chuckled and kissed her, letting his tongue do an exploration of her mouth.

* * *

**There's gonna be a few more chapters (already thought of two, hehe. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this very long chapter, I made another seeing as syou all wanted another, so I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R!**


End file.
